The Future
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: Am not very good at summary rin has a heart condition and sesshomaru whould do anything to see that she is ok, this is where kagome and her time comes in. sess/kag ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Naraku was defied and the Jewel was whole again, the group decided to settle for the day.

"Inuyasah am really not in the mood for this." Kagome said looking at the hanyo she once loved with hate in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't have time for this, I said to make me a Ramon and I want it now." Inuyasha yelled at kagome.

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" kagome yelled as she walked towards the well leaving inuyasha face down on the ground.

"Is something wrong with mama?" Shippo asked as he walked to where the group was standing.

"No shippo, she's fine she just needs some time to think, that's all." Miroku said as he looked at the young child.

"I don't know why inuyasha keeps doing this to her, she don't need this. He says he loves kagome, but snicks around with kikyo." Sango says felling pain for her friend/sister.

"He does not know what he wants sango dear, after all this is inuyasha we're talking about." Miroku said while picking up shippo. "Shill we eat then" and with that sango just nodded.

"Stupid inuyasha, he always does this to me; he tells me he loves me, then runs off to kikyo every night." Kagome said to herself, while trying not to cry. Just then she felt someone behind her, she did not have to turn around to know who it was. "Look sesshomaru, if you're here to kill me, just do it to get over with." she said still not looking at him.

"Miko, this sesshomaru does not wish to kill you, for if I did you would not be here. I am here in need of assistance for my dau…ward, for she is sick." Sesshomaru said as he walks up to kagome.

"Is rin ok? What's wrong?" Kagome said and you can hear the concern in her voice.

"I do not know, for this is the reason why this sesshomaru is here." he said looking at her in the eye. "What is the reason for you tears?"

"Am not crying, what makes you ask that?" Kagome said as she turns her head away from him.

"Although they are unshared, I can smell them." Sesshomaru said as he reached to whip a tear that fell down her cheek. "_Why did I just do that" he said to himself._

"_Tell me he did not just do that" kagome said to herself. _"I think we better go to rin now, so I can tell you what's wrong with her." kagome said as her turn away from him and stated walking.

"hn." Sesshomaru said as he led her to where rin was. _"What came over me, what posses me to do such a thing?" _

The walk to rin was a silent one, nor kagome or sesshomaru wanted to say a word. It took them about another ten minutes when they walked into sesshomaru's camp and heard jaken yelling rin's name. "Rin, rin can you hear me." Jaken said.

"Jaken, what is the meaning of all this yelling?" Sesshomaru asked his face as cold as ever.

"Forgive me mylord, but rin just fell and she won't wake up." Jaken said as he bowed his head to sesshomaru.

"I have brought the miko to see what's wrong, she will be fine." Sesshomaru said saying the last part in just a whisper, but kagome who was standing right next to him heard.

"_he cares for her, he does not show it, but he does" _I'll go look at what's wrong with her now." Kagome said as she made her way to rin, who was lying next to an-un's head. Sesshomaru only nodded to her. For about 10 minutes kagome looked rin over to see what was wrong, and then she finally looked to sesshomaru with sad eyes.

"What, what is it." Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome stood there for about 2 minutes before she decided to answer sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, she has a heart condition, and she needs help soon or she will die." Kagome told him, and she saw the red of his eyes and before she knew it, it was gone. "They can help her in my time, but I don't know if she could go through the well."

"And your time is beyond the well?" Sesshomaru asked and she nodded.

"If I was to take her there, I would have to adopt her as my own, or they won't treat her, if her parents are not there." She said to the demon in front of her.

"And when you say adopt her, what do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I will have to get a birth certificate that says am her mother and she is my daughter." Kagome said looking at him.

"And does this birth certificate also require her to have a father?" He asked her looking over to where rin was laying.

"Yes it does, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked him.

"You will put this sesshomaru down as the father." He told her leaving no room for augments.

"But you cannot go through the well and beside its 500 years into the future." Kagome said as she gives him an odd look.

"this sesshomaru lives until he is killed, and from what I have seen there is no one who can kill this sesshomaru, so I will make it to her, wither you like it or not." He said to her yelling a little.

"Ok then whatever; just tell me you last name so I can put it down." Kagome said getting a little angry at the demon in front of her.

"And what pray tell is a last name?" sesshomaru asked her.

"You know what I don't have time to explain this, just tell me you fathers name." kagome said getting madder by the minute.

"Inutashio" he said to her.

"Ok so your last name is going to be tashio." She said looking at him. "When you come to live in my time, use that name Sesshomaru Tashio"

"Very well, now can we get going, my ward is on the verge of death." He said as he walked over to pick rin up.

In lest the a minute they were at the well. "What about my friend, I have not told them bye." Kagome said looking at sesshomaru.

"Don't worry about your friends, they will be fine." He said looking at the well.

"But sesshomaru…."kagome said but was unable to finish. _"I will have to make a wish on the jewel before I live, then that means I can't come back, it's for the best." _Sesshomaru I have to do one last thing before I live."

"Do as you will." He said as he looked at her. _"What is it that she wants to do?" _

Kagome then took the jewel out form around her neck, and held it in her hands. She then closed her eyes and called upon Priestess Midoriko. _"Midoriko am ready to make my wish." She said. _

"_Kagome, are you now ready to make a pure wish upon the jewel?" Midoriko ask as she came to kagome. _

"_Yes I am." Kagome said. "Then what is it you wish?" Midorko said looking at kagome. "I wish that all my friends would get what their hearts desire and so that the little girl rin who is dying could pass through the well, so she may live." Kagome said to her. _

_Midorko looked at her for a minute then said, "Is that all you wish for?" Kagome looked at her and said "yes it is, for my wish does not matter." With that Midorko looked at her and smile "you wish is a pure one, therefore so you wished it so it shill be." And with that there was a bright pink light, and as it faded Midroko was gone, leaving kagome all alone. _

She turned to sesshomaru and said "ok now am ready."

"Miko, what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nothing, I just made a wish on the jewel so it is no more." She said giving him a smile. "I think I should take her now, am sure she'll pass."

"Am how do you know, that she will pass miko?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Cause it was part of my wish, and I have a name you know, its kagome." She said to him giving him an angry look. _"He could at list use my name, it's always miko this, and miko that." _

"I will call you as I please." Sesshomaru said to her. Just then kagome walked up to him and started pocking him on his chest.

"Look you will not call me as you please, I am sick of you and your brother calling me names." Kagome said yelling at him.

"Half-brother." He said looking at the girl in front of him. "Whatever" she said still yelling at him. _"Why do I not kill her for this?" "__**Because she is ours" his beast said out of nowhere. "**__She is not ours, I feel nothing for this human" __**"you do you think you fooling, she will be ours and that's that." **__And with that his beast was gone. "I feel nothing for this human" sesshomaru tells himself._

"Are you even listening to me?" Kagome yelled at him still pocking his chest. Just as she was about to pock him again, he caught her hand.

"You will stop pocking this sesshomaru at once kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Kagome stood there stunned; she did not know what to say. Sesshomaru had just said her name and now he was so close she could feel her breath on her neck. "I need to go now." She said as she took a step away from him, only to have him pull her back.

"Take care of our ward will you kagome." Sesshomaru said looking at her. Blue meet gold and no one turned away. Just as she was about to pull away sesshomaru's lips meet hers._ "Is he doing what I think his doing, ok god what do I do now?" Kagome asked herself. _He pulled on her hair lightly and as she gasped, and he took his chance to slid his tong into her mouth teasing her fully. He then broke the kiss and told her "go your friends will be fine, and I will take care of the young kit for you."

"Thanks sesshomaru, am gonna go now, oh and please don't kill inuyasha." With that kagome jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru watched her jumped into the well with rin and then they were gone. "Now for the group." He said as he made his way to inuyasha's group.

**Back with inuyasha's group. **

Just as kagome was done making her wish, inuyasha was wrapped in a pink light, and a pink light stood by sango.

"INUYASHA." Sango yelled as hovered 2 feet above the ground. "Miroku what's going on?"

"It looks like kagome made a wish on the jewel." He said turning to look at inuyasha. Just the light's died down and there by sango was her brother kohaku, and there was inuyasha in front of them as a full demon. With one maroon strip on each cheek, no fluffy ears, his ears were like sesshomaru's, his hair a little last rough.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he got up off the ground.

"It looks like lady kagome made a wish on the jewel." Miroku told inuyasha.

"WHAT…when, how." Inuyasha said. Just then he turned to sango and said "is that kohaku?"

Sango not knowing what he was talking about turned to see her brother at her said. "Kohaku…is it really you?"

"Yes sister, it's me." Kohaku said looking at his sister with sad eyes. Sango run up to him and hugged him.

"Oh god kohaku, it's you, it's really you." Sango said as she kept hugging her brother crying.

Just then sesshomaru came out of nowhere, "is everyone ok, is inuyasha hurt?" Everyone looked at him like he grew a third head. 'I said is inuyasha ok." He said in a cold voice to them, when they would not answer, he went up to inuyasha. "inuyasha are you ok?"

"Ah, yeah am fine." Inuyasha said to shock to say anything else, when he came to his senses he drew his sword. "What the hell you doing here sesshomaru? You won't get the tessaiga."

"Inuyasha, stop being so foolish, I never wanted the tessagia. That was just a statement to get you to fight with me, then again I on the other hand was never really fighting with you, I was merely training you. Now if you are done we need to talk."

Inuyasha stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. "What do you wanna talk about?" He asked his brother.

"Kagome has left for home and she won't be coming back, I on the other hand have a way so we can get to her." Sesshomaru said like it was no big deal that he just called kagome by her name.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE." Sango said out of nowhere.

* * *

_**Am gonna leave it here for now people, R&R tell me if ya'll like it and after I get some reviews, am gonna update the next chippie. Until then sah-yoh-nah-rah. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE." Sango said out of nowhere.

* * *

_**Now **_

"Look women there is no need to yell." Sesshomaru said in a cool voice.

"Look lord sesshomaru, I just want to know what's going on here." Sango said in an "am sorry voice."

"Kagome has gone back to her own time as you are aware that she is not here. I on the other hand have come here to make you all a proposal, that is if you all a willing to see kagome again." Sesshomaru said in a "you have no chose voice."

"What do you mean if we wanna see kagome again?" Sango asked as a tear slide down her voice. "What have you done to her sesshomaru?"

"I did nothing." Sesshomaru said in an angry voice. "She on the other hand made a wish on the jewel, and as you know once a wish is made the jewel well sis to exist, there for she can no longer come back here."

"So how do we get to see lady kagome?" Miroku asked getting right to the point.

"Simple, we wait 500 years." Sesshomaru said as if, it was nothing.

"We can't do that, you and inuyasha can, we can't we are only human." Sango said in a soft voice.

"That is where inuyasha's dead bitch comes in." sesshomaru said looking at inuyasha. "She will cast the same spill that she cast on inuyasha 50 years ago, but the one she will cast on you two will be for 500 years from now. Speaking of the wench, she should be alive too."

"What! Kikyo's alive, but how." Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Mean while in the future

"Mom, sota, grandpa can one of you help me please." Kagome yelled from below the well.

Just than kagome's mom came running out "kagome hunny, are you ok?"

"Am fine mom, can you help me pull rin out?" Kagome asked her mom, as she came into view.

"Ok hunny." Her mom said as she helped kagome pull rin out of the well. As soon as they got out kagome said.

"We need to get her to the hospital now mom, she has a heart problem." Kagome told her mom.

"But hunny, you will have to show that you are her mom, how are you gonna do that?" Kagome's mom asked her while she dressed rin in some of kagome's childhood cloths.

"Am gonna have a birth certificate made to show that she's my daughter, and sesshomaru also wants me to put him on it as the dad." Kagome said to her mom as she got done dressing herself. After about an hour of getting the birth certificate, kagome was at the hospital with rin.

When they got to the hospital, kagome's mom went to get a doctor so he could have a look at rin. After about three hours or so sitting in the waiting room, the doctor came out.

"She will need a new heart, her's is weak." The doctor said to kagome and her mom.

"Oh good mom, what are we gonna do?" Kagome said as she began to weep.

Her mom pulled her into a hug and said "it's ok hunny, they gonna give her a new one, right doctor. Kagome's mom said giving the doctor a death glance. "You will save my daughter's daughter won't you?"

"Yes we will ma'ma, all we need to do is put her on the donnas list, until then she will have to stay in the hospital. You might wanna call the dad and let him know." The doctor said looking at kagome.

"_Oh god what do I say, what do I say." _"His on a business trip right now, I call him as soon as I get the chance. Can I see my daughter now? _"Way to go girl, although I don't know if his still alive, but he said he see us again. Oh god listen to me, am really talking like her mom." _

"Yes you can, she's in room 201." The doctor said.

"Ok thank you, come on mom." Kagome said as they walked to rin's room. When the got there, kagome's breath got caught in her lungs. Rin had needles everywhere and tubes in her thought to keep her breathing.

"Rin, rin can you hear me." Kagome asked trying not to cry. Rin then turn her head to the voice.

"Mama is that you." Rin said just in a whisper.

"Yes hunny, am right here." Kagome said unable to keep the tears from falling. "Am right here, so rest ok, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok mama, please don't live rin, rin will be good." Rin said as her eyes closed. Kagome could not help but cry.

"Maybe you should go home for a while hunny." Her mom said as she came up behind her.

"No, I wanna stay with her mom." Kagome said as she looked at her mom with sad eyes. "Am not leaving her."

"Ok hunny, am gonna go get you something to eat." Kagome's mom said as she walked out of the room.

Back with the inu-gang and sesshomaru

They had been looking for kikyo, for two days now. "Where do you think she is?" Miroku asked the group.

"I have no idea; I hope we find her soon." Sango said just then she notice sesshomaru stop dead in his tracks. "What is it lord sesshomaru?"

"She's in the village on the other said of the clearing." Sesshomaru said as her began to walk in that direction. When they got to the village, they could see kikyo playing with the kids.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as he washed her play with the kids. He then broke into a run to her side. "Kikyo you're alive." Inuyasha said as he hugs kikyo to him.

"Yes inuyasha am alive, but I don't know how that is possible." Kikyo said as she watched the rest of the group come up behind him.

"Women this sesshomaru require your assistance." Sesshomaru said getting right to the point.

"What is it that you wish from my lord sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked him.

"This sesshomaru wishes for you to cast the spell you cast on inuyasha 50 years ago. You will cast on for 500 years from now on the humans." Sesshomaru said as if she had no choice.

"And why do you wish this of me?" Kikyo asked him.

"This sesshomaru don not have to explain his self to you woman." Sesshomaru said in an ice cold voice.

"Very well I will do it, but we require a room to do so, some where safe, I will also have to be under the spell to ensure that it last as long as you want." Kikyo said to him.

"Very well then, we will go to my castle, it will be safe there. Come." And with that sesshomaru spin on his heels headed towards his castle. When they got there kikyo got all what they needed for the spell to work.

"Ok if everyone's ready, let's get started." Kikyo said as the entered one of the two rooms sesshomaru had offered.

"Very well inuyasha will stay with me to run the castle, and look over the room." Sesshomaru said to them. Everyone stood there with shock expirations on their faces.

"What the hell are you talking about sesshomaru, why can't I go with them?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"Silence yourself half-breed, you a full demon now are you not?" Sesshomaru said as he looks to his half-brother. Inuyasha just nodded. "Then you will rule the western lands with me, and when the time comes we will wake the others." Inuyasha then turn to kikyo and the others.

"This better work kikyo, I don't wanna lose anyone else." Inuyasha said to her as he gave her a passionate kiss. "I'll be waiting for you guys." And with that the spell was cast.

Sesshomaru then turned to inyasha and said "come brother, we're going to my study, we have much to do." Inuyasha stood there stunned. _"Did he really just call me brother?"_ with that inuyasha followed his brother to his

Back in the future with kagome

It has been two days that kagome brought rin to the hospital, and yet she refuses to leave rin's bed side. "Kagome hunny, maybe you should go home and rest for a while, maybe even eat something." Her mom told her as she comes into the room.

"Am ok mom, I just wanna be here with her when she wakes up." Kagome said to her mom. (She sounds like a real mom, doesn't she?)

"Kagome higurashi, you will go home and rest for a bit; then you will come back here after you have eaten something. Then if you want you can bring a bag of close for you and rin, I'll see if you can sleep in the bed next to her." Kagome's mom said in a very strict voice.

"Ok mom I guess you're right, I'll be back in an hour, can you stay with her?" And with that, kagome left the room. In about the next hour, kagome was back at the hospital, when she got into the room, rin was up.

"Hi rin, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked the little girl.

"Rin is fine mama; rin is just a little tired." Rin said as she tried to get up in the bed. Kagome rushed to her said to help her.

"Here let me help you, are you hungry?" kagome asked her. Rin nodded. "I brought you same thing good to eat."

"What did you bring rin?" Rin asked her.

"I brought you same cookies, juice, and a little candy, and here some mc. Donald's. "Kagome said as she put everything on the food tray.

"Rin has never heard of those foods." Rin said as she looks at kagome with curiosity in her eyes.

Kagome lets out a little laugh "it's the best foods you've ever had, here try it." Kagome said as she feed the food to a four year old rin.

"It's good mama, rin likes it." Rin says as she eats the last of her mc. Donald's.

"Am happy you like it rin, now to give you a bath." Kagome said as she got ready to give rin a bath. After about 30 minutes later, rin was in her hospital bed in a nice yellow sun dress.

"Rin likes the dress mama." Rin says to kagome.

"Am happy you like it sweetie." Kagome said as she was doing rin's hair. "Here all done, now you look very cutie."

"Rin is tired mama." Rin said as she lay down in her bed. "Will you leave rin, if rin goes to sleep?"

"No hunny, I'll be right here, every time you wake up." Kagome said as she removed a strand of hair from rin's face.

"Where is papa, rin wants to see papa." Rin said as her eyes closed, and she fall asleep.

"I don't know hunny, I really don't know." Kagome said more to herself then to rin. So she decided to turn on the TV, "_**today on business news the Tashio Co, now has companies in New York, Landon, Japan, and many other places. I also heard that it was two brothers's running to company, one at the age of 21 and the other at the age of 22. Everyone would also like to know how to young men came to be so successful." The news reporter said. **__"Tashio, but that's the name I_ told _sesshomaru to used, I didn't know someone already had that name. What will I do?"_

Mean while in modern day Japan

"Inuyasha have you arrange the flight for Japan?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Yes we leave in an hour." Inuyasha said while still going through his paper work.

"Good, ready everyone so we can leave." Sesshomaru said as he himself go through some paper work. _"Good it's about time I see my daughter, although I won't show it, I miss her. It's been 500 years after all."_

* * *

_**Ok everyone, am gonna leave it here for now. Sorry it took so long, but I had test to study for, anyway R&R. **__**Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**__—I know that she is but I wanted to try something different. Oh and am sorry, shippo is with the inu-brothers. _

_**Gigglez30**_—I like that ya love my story.

_**My name is paper YAH**_—lol…they gonna reunite really soon, don't worry.

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Good, ready everyone so we can leave." Sesshomaru said as he himself go through some paper work. _"Good it's about time I see my daughter, although I won't show it, I miss her. It's been 500 years after all."_

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been three hours and sesshomaru and the gang was now in Japan. He and the others had waited 500 years to see kagome and rin, and now he was finally going to see them. Sesshomaru, inuyasha, sango, and miroku took a limo to the hospital, leaving kikyo and shippo in the office. When they got to the hospital, they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Tashio is here to see his daughter." Sango said in an assistant like voice.

"And may I ask who his daughter is?" The nurse asked as she eye sesshomaru with lust in her eyes.

"Her name is rin higurashi." Sango said to the nurse, with disgust in her voice, for the way the nurse was looking at sesshomaru.

"Oh yes, she's with her mom in room 201." The nurse said with hate in the voice. With that sesshomaru walked away to the room. Walking down the room everyone was in thought, as to how kagome would look when she saw them.

"Sango make sure you move the rest of my meetings for tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as they walked the hallway.

"Yes sir." Sango said as she writes in the journal planner.

"Miroku do the same for me." Inuyasha said in a voice that mach his brothers.

"Yes inuyasha will do." Miroku said. Just then they got to the room, sango knocked on the door.

"You can enter mama." Came kagome's voice from inside the room. At that everyone entered the room. Sango and the others walked into the room.

"She's so weak mama, I don't know what to do for her." kagome said in a teary voice without looking at who entered the room.

"Am sure rin will be fine, she's a good girl." Came a cold yet claim voice. At that kagome turned to see who the voice belonged to, seeing that it was sesshomaru kagome lanced herself at him crying, with no nonleague of the others being there, everyone stood there stunned.

"Oh sesshy, am so scared, I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose her." kagome cried into his chest. Sesshomau was so stunned, he didn't know what t do, but to smooth out her hair.

"She will be fine kagome, this I promise." Sesshomaru said to her.

"How can you promise me my daughter will be fine, look at her." kagome yelled to sesshomaru, without really knowing who she was really crying on. (Remember people, she's really worried about rin)

"Women, keep your voice down before you wake rin." Sesshomaru said to kagome. At that kagome, saw snapped out of her trance.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him, as she looked behind him to see the other. "Oh my god, sango is that you?" Kagome ask as she run past sesshomaru to hug sango and the others. "Am so happy to see you all, how is it that you all are here?"

"Now is not the time for this, we will discuss this over dinner tonight." Sesshomaru said as he walks over to rin. "Sango, make reservations at Chez Tomas for tonight." Sesshomaru said to her. "Make it a table for seven and a private table for two."

"Yes sir." Sango said as she got on her cell to make the call. "Hi I would like a table for seven for tonight, and a private one for two. Look I don't care how you do it, just do it ok, and Mr. Tashio would like to have dinner there tonight, and you will make it happen." And with that, sango hanged up the phone.

"So lady kagome, this is your world huh?" Miroku said making conversation.

"Yeah, it is, so how have you all been?" Kagome said looking t inuyasha.

"It's been hell, but we made it to your world." Inuyasha said looking away from her.

"_Why did he look away?" kagome asked herself. _"Oh I see." She said turning to sesshomaru. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru said brushing a strand of hair from her face. _"She still has feelings for him, and to think I spend 500 years thinking about her." sesshomaru said to himself. _"Did she eat before she fell asleep?"

"Yes, I gave her mc. Donald, some cookies and a candy." Kagome said to him.

"Why I the seven hells, will you gave her that." Sesshomaru said voice getting a little louder.

"Because she's in the hospital, I was trying to make her feel better." Kagome said in a louder voice.

"If you keep giving her cookies and candy, you're going to spoil her." sesshomaru said walking p to kagome.

"Am not gonna spoil her, and if I choose to so be it, am her mother." Kagome said getting in his face.

"And am her father, and I say you can't." sesshomaru said now inches away from each other's faces.

"They really do look like a married couple, don't they?" Miroku whispered to sango and inuyasha.

"Yes they do." Sango and inyasha said in union. Hearing that, sesshomaru and kagome turned to look at them.

"No we do not." They both said in union, and then look at each other when the notice they said it at the same time.

"uh-huh." The trio said in union, just then rin woke up.

"Mama, are you there?" rin said as she turned to look at the people in the room, she then sported sesshomaru. "Papa, you're here?"

"Yes rin am here." sesshomaru and kagome said in union.

"You'll have got to stop doing that, it's weird." Inuyasha said looking at the two.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked her, while walking over to her.

"Rin is better now that papa is here with mama, will papa and mama stay with rin forever?" Rin asked them.

"Well rin…" kagome started to say only to be cut off by sesshomaru. "Yes we will rin." Sesshomaru said looking at kagome, only to see her blushing. "Are you hungry rin?"

"Yes papa, rin is hungry." Rin said. "Can rin have cookies again?"

"No rin, you are going to eat some food now, sango will you order some food for rin?" Sesshomaru said.

"Rin wants cookies papa." Rin said in a teary voice.

"You will not have cookies today." Sesshomaru said in a farm voice.

"But rin wants cookies papa." Rin said almost crying. That's when kagome stepped in.

"Rin, how about I give you cookies, after you eat you lunch, how does that sound?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Ok mama, rin will eat lunch." Rin said with a happy voice.

Sesshomaru looked over to kagome and said "you are spoiling her, she will not have cookies."

"No am not, and she could have one after lunch, it's not that bad." Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru pulled kagome to one side of the room and said "women she will have no cookies."

"Sesshomaru she could have one after lunch, and the name is kagome, ka-go-me." Kagome said as she walked back to rin. _"This woman is so heard headed, why did I give in to her anyway." Sesshomaru said to herself. _

After rin was done eating lunch and her cookie she went back to sleep. "She always goes back to sleep after she eats." Kagome said as she removed rin's hair from her face. "I just want her to get better; I want to take her home."

"_She really loves rin as her own." Sesshomaru thought to himself. _"Am sure she'll be fine." Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind kagome (everyone left the room while rin was eating lunch).

"Oh sesshy I just want to take our baby home." Kagome said unaware of what she had just said, as she lined back into sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stood there stunned; he didn't know what to say to her. _"Did she just say our baby?" sessomaru asked himself. __**"Yes she did, we could also give her one of our own flash and blood." His beast said out of nowhere. **__"We can't she still loves inuyasha, you saw the way she looked at him." __**"Well we will make her ours; we will make her love us." His best hissed at him. **__"I will not force her to love me." And with that the argument was over with his beast. _

"We'll take her home soon, but she has to get better first." Sesshomaru said as he held onto kagome's hand.

"Yeah I know, I just can't see her in pain anymore." Kagome said as she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru watched the sleeping miko on him, _"knowing her, she must have stayed up all night with rin." He said to himself as her picked her up bridal style in his arms, and walked out the door. _

"Sango, is jaken still outside with the limo?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out the room.

"Yes sir, he is." She replied.

"Good, we live now; I want you to call jaken up to stay with rin for the night, and you to drive the limo home." Sesshomaru said to her as he walked to the elevator.

"Yes sir." Sango said getting on her phone. "Jaken, sesshomaru wants you to come up to rin's room, you are to spend the night with her." and with that she hung up.

After all that was done everyone was on their way home. After they arrived at the mansion everyone went to their section of the really big mansion. "I will take kagome to bed, sango hold all my calls for tonight." Sesshomaru said as her made his way to his part (the biggest part) of the mansion.

"Yes sir, I will." Sango said with a sly smirk on her face.

"I know what you thinking dear sango, and I was thinking the same thing." Miroku said as he led sango to their part of the mansion. "Shill we start planning?"

"Yes we should miroku, yes we should."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Time**_

"I know what you thinking dear sango, and I was thinking the same thing." Miroku said as he led sango to their part of the mansion. "Shill we start planning?"

"Yes we should miroku, yes we should."

* * *

_**Now **_

Later that night kagome woke p to someone's voice "kagome wake up, we have dinner reservations tonight." Sesshomaru said as he comes into his room.

"Sess…sesshomaru! Where I'm I? Where's rin?" Kagome said as she sat up in the bed.

"You're at the mansion, don't worry she is fine, jaken is with her." sesshomaru said as he want to his closet, to get his cloths.

"I have to go home and get dress." Kagome said as she got off the bed.

"There's no need, you're cloths is on the bed, sango picked it out for you." Sesshomaru said as he went to the door. "Get dress, I'll be waiting down stairs." He said as he walked out the door.

Kagome got up and went to the shower, when she got out she went to the dress on the bed, what she saw had her thinking, _"what the hell is sango thinking." _There on the bed was a little black dress. The dress came up to her mid-thigh, signing kagome walk to the dress and put it on, after that she went to the mirror and put on a little black eye liner, some light blush, and pick lip gloss.

After that was done, kagome took a look at herself in the mirror, what she saw in the mirror made her turn bright red. Upon leaving the room to go down stairs, kagome run into kikyo. The two girls stood there staring at each other, and then kikyo said.

"Well hello kagome." Kikyo said to her in a friendly voice. Kagome stood there looking at her.

"Kik…kikyo, how is it that you're here." kagome asked not believing her eyes. _"So that's why inuyasha wouldn't look at me, he has kikyo." _Kagome said to herself with sadness in her voice.

"That's what sesshomaru's gonna tell you at dinner." Kikyo said as she grabbed kagome's hand. "Now come on let's go, you don't want sesshomaru to be mad at you."

Kagome was stunned to say the least, there was kikyo being nice to her, not wanting to the soul, _"what that's right, I wished her back, so she holds no hatred for me, but still its kinds of weird." _When they got down stairs, kagome saw everyone waiting for her, looking at everyone kagome, was so confused, and then something caught her eye.

"Shi…shippo, is that you." Kagome asked going up to her once little pup.

Shippo nodded his head and said, "Hello mom, it's good to see you again. At this point the tears kagome was holding back broke loose.

"Oh my little boy, you grow up so much, I thought I'd never see you again." Kagome said as she hugged him crying.

"Its ok mom, sesshomaru and inuyasha took good care of me." Shippo said as he hugged his mother back.

"Ok everyone it's time to go, the reservations has been made; we are to be there in half an hour." Sango said. Everyone then went outside to the jeep like limo. Driving to the restaurant kagome whispered, "so sango, have you and miroku made it official yet." Kagome then saw a bright red blush crept onto sango's face.

"Ka…kagome." Sango said to her long lost little sister. Kagome looked at sango and let out a little giggle.

"I'm taking it that's a no." kagome said as she continued giggling. Sesshomaru watched as kagome giggled out of the corner of his eyes. "_She has not changed one bit." __**"No she has not, and she will be our mate." **__"I said nothing of her being our mate." __**No! But I did, and she will be." **__"And what makes you think, I'm gonna listen to you?" __**"Because I'm a part of you, and if I want her, so do you." **_With that his beast was gone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when sango said, "sesshomaru, we're here." sango said as they got out of the limo. Going into the restaurant, kagome heard everyone whispering.

"That's the famous Tashio brothers." One girl said. "Yeah, there so handsome." The other said. "I would give anything to have the older brother." The first girl said. "Yeah, and I the younger one." Upon hearing that, kikyo took a hold on inuyasha's hand. The two girls look at each other then back at kikyo.

Kagome look at kikyo's hand in inuyasha's own, then heard him say, "what is it love." At those words, kagome felt her heart broke into a million pieces. Seeing that sesshomaru went up to kagome and put his hand around her waist.

"Come with me kagome." He said to her, he then turned to sango and said. "Sango is the private room ready?" upon seeing her nod, he said. "Kagome and I will be in there, we will join you and the others, after we talk." With that he led kagome to the private room.

When they got there, he sat kagome down at the table; he then took his sit across from her. They stared at each other for what seems like forever, and then kagome said. "What is it sesshomaru."

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kagome looked at him stunned, and then lowed her head.

"yeah." She said as she looked up at him. "His mated to kikyo isn't he?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, then nodded his head. Kagome could no longer hold the silent tears that poured down her face. Sesshomaru reached over to her, and broached her tears away, before he knew it, she saw I his arms crying her heard out. Sesshomaru saw so stunned he didn't know what to do, he then held her in his embrace.

After what seems like forever sesshomaru said, "maybe you should eat something." Kagome looked up at him and nodded. The night went on as sesshomaru told kagome how the others came to be in her time, when he was done kagome looked up at him with stunned eyes.

"You did that for me." Kagome asked the man in front of her. Sesshomaru looked at her, her eyes shining like the moon; she was looking at him like she wanted to do something. As soon as he nodded his head, kagome lunched at him.

"Thank you sesshy." Kagome said as she gave him a kiss in his lips. As soon as sesshomaru felt her lips on his, he sat there eyes wide open, realizing what was happing, he pulled kagome to him and deepened the kiss. They sheared a long and passionate kiss until it saw time to break apart for air.

Once apart, they stared into each other's eyes, and then kagome turned away from him and blush. _"What the hell did I just do, his gonna kill me for touching his person." _Sesshomaru watched as kagome turned away from him, he then heard her say.

"Sorry about that sesshomaru, I was just so happy about what you did." Kagome said as she got off his lap and went to her sit. Before she could reach her sit, sesshomaru pulled her back into his lap, earning an "eep" from kagome.

"Do you not like this sesshomaru." sesshomaru said as he watched kagome's eyes grew in surprise. Kagome steared at sesshomaru, did she just heard right, did sesshomaru just asked her if she liked him.

"Yes I do…but…"kagome said with a long pause. Sesshomaru looked at her girl in his lap, he then got up. Kagome looked up at him, wondering what he was doing; he then placed her in her sit.

"But not as a lover." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the private room. Kagome looked at where sesshomaru saw, eyes wide with shock. Did he just said lover, did he want her to be his lover. "sesshomaru." kagome said, but she was too late, he was already gone.

Sesshomaru walked out of the private room, and up to the others, he looked at sango and said. "Sango call the limo, I'm leaving." He said. Sango could hear the pain in his voice, she then nodded her head and call for the limo.

Sesshomaru went outside to meet the limo, when he got there the limo, was outside, he got in and said, "Take me home." Kagome came running out of the private room, she looked but saw no sesshomaru, and she turned to sango and said.

"Sango, where is sesshomaru." kagome asked upon not seeing him there.

Sango looked at her friend, _"what the hell could have happened."_ "He went home kagome, is something wrong." Sango asked her. Kagome sat by sango, and put her head in her hands, she then started to cry. Sango held on to her and asked.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kagome shock her head no. sango watched as kagome cry her eyes out. Kagome's cell phone then rang. "Hello."

"Is this kagome higurashi." Came a voice over the phone. "Yes, who is this?" Kagome asked. "This is Officer Johnson." The officer said. "Yes what is it you want officer." Kagome asked. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your mother and grandfather just died, the shrine burned down, as for your brother, he is in the hospital." After hearing all what the officer had said, kagome dropped the phone.

Sango watched as the phone fell, "what is it kagome." There was no answer, "kagome, kagome." Sango called. After what seems to b a life time. Kagome said, "No, no, no, NO." kagome yelled as she passed out. "KAGOME!"

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long to update, but I have been working on 3 fanficts at a time, pulse school work. So R&R Lady Sessh!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Sango watched as the phone fell, "what is it kagome." There was no answer, "kagome, kagome." Sango called. After what seems to b a life time. Kagome said, "No, no, no, NO." kagome yelled as she passed out. "KAGOME!"

* * *

_**Now **_

Three weeks had gone by after kagome got the news about her family; she would not talk to anyone except rin and souta. After arriving at the hospital that night, kagome had them move souta into rin's room. Today souta would be relisted from the hospital. Sesshomaru and the others would do everything to get her to talk, but it was no use.

"Souta we're going to living here with sesshomaru ok." Kagome said as she helped him into the house. "his wing has three rooms, one will be yours, one rin's for when she comes out, and I'll be sleeping in sesshomaru's room since his always in his study."

"Ok sis, so will I be able to go to school soon?" Souta asked his sister.

"Yeah, sesshomaru said a car will take you to school and back." Kagome said as she open the bedroom door. "I told him he didn't have to, but he said it was ok."

"Cool I'll be going to school in a car." Souta shouted.

"Ok souta I have to go see rin now so be good while I'm gone ok." Kagome said as she kissed souta on the check and left. Kagome went into her black Ferrari sesshomaru had gotten her. Sesshomaru was being really sweet to her ever since he told her he loved her. He had also tried to get her to talk to him, but she wouldn't.

Arriving at the hospital, kagome packed in the parking lot and made her way to rin's room. In another week, rin would undergo surgery for a heart transplant, and for that she was happy. Walking into rin's room, kagome heard people talking stooping to listen; she heard it was sesshomaru and rin.

"Papa, do you love mama?"

"Why do you ask that rin?"

"Cause mama and papa don't talk to each other when they come see rin." Rin said with tears in her eyes. "Don't you love mama anymore?"

"Of course I love your mama rin, I love her very much, but mama is not talking to papa right now because she is still sad that her mama died." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her.

As sesshomaru was talking to rin, kagome walked into the room, upon arriving in the room rin yelled, "Mama, you're here."

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling?" kagome said as she hugged rin.

"Rin is better now that mama and papa is here." rin said as she looked at them.

Sesshomaru looked as kagome came into the room then went to hug rin, as he was about to asked her something his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Mr. Tashio, Mr. Sousuke is here he said that he needs to talk to you." Sango said on the other line.

"Alright sango, I'll be there is about half an hour, so just have him wait for me." Sesshomaru said as he hangs up the phone. "Rin papa has to go, I'll come to see you later ok." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Ok papa rin will see you later." Rin said as she hugged him.

Letting go of rin, sesshomaru walked up to kagome and said, "I'm gonna pick you up from here ok kagome." Sesshomaru said, after getting no answer from her sesshomaru signed, he kissed her on the check and then said, "See you later." With that he walked out the room.

Kagome watched as sesshomaru left then walked to rin, "how are you feeling sweetie?" Kagome asked as she sat down in the chair sesshomaru was just in.

"Rin is fine mama, papa brought rin cookies." Rin said as she showed kagome her cookies.

"Is that so, did you have lunch already?"

"Yes, papa brought rin lunch to."

"Ok then I guess, I'll give you a bath." Kagome said as she took rin into the bathroom. "Ok." After bathing rin and getting her dress, kagome combed her hair, they spend the whole day playing and having fun.

"Are you not sleepy rin, its getting pretty late?" Kagome said as she watches rin try to stay up.

"Papa said his gonna see rin later, rin don't want to sleep until she sees papa." Rin said as she laid down watching cartoons, as soon as those words left her mouth, sesshomaru walked into the room. "Papa."

"Hi rin how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed her on the forehead, turning to kagome he kissed her on the check then asked, "How was your day kagome."

Seeing that kagome was not going to answer rin said, "Rin is fine, rin had fun with mama today."

"That's good, why are you not sleeping yet its 10:00?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin wanted to (yawn) see papa (yawn) first." Rin said as her eyes closed. Sesshomaru walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead, "goodnight rin."

"Goodnight papa, mama." Rin said as she went to sleep. Kagome walked up to her bed and kissed her on the forehead, "goodnight rin." She said as she pulled up the covers.

"Are you ready to go kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched as kagome picked her purse up and walk to the door, signing sesshomaru followed her to her car. The drive back home was a quite one, kagome had fallen asleep, he pulled into the driveway and got out, walking to the passenger's side of the car, sesshomaru picked up a sleeping kagome in his arms and took her to his room and placed her on the bed.

After that was done sesshomaru went over to the desk he had in his room to do some paper work. _"Why won't she talk to anyone, it's been three weeks and the only one she talks to are rin and her brother." __**"Give her time she'll come around." **__"I just don't like that she won't talk to me." __**"Well tell her how we feel, if she knows maybe she'll talk to us then." **__"What if she doesn't?" __**"Then give her some more time, after all the same night we told her we loved her, she lost her family." **_

With that last thought sesshomaru went to get change and went to the bed where kagome was sleeping, without thinking he got into the bed and went to bed. Later on that night kagome got up to use the bathroom, getting up of the bed she felt someone's hand around her waist.

Turning to see who it was she saw that it was sesshomaru, _"he looks so handsome in his sleep." __"Yes we would have to agree, but why are we not talking to him again?" __"I don't know, after he told us he loved us, I didn't know what to say." __"You do know that his hurting right now right?" __"Yes I would think so; maybe we could talk to him in the morning." _With that last train of thought kagome got back into the bed and cuddled into sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

_**Ok people I'm gonna leave it here for now, my uncle said we have to go, I might not be able to update for a while, cause we're going to Vegas. Sayonara!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Turning to see who it was she saw that it was sesshomaru, _"he looks so handsome in his sleep." __"Yes we would have to agree, but why are we not talking to him again?" __"I don't know, after he told us he loved us, I didn't know what to say." __"You do know that his hurting right now right?" __"Yes I would think so; maybe we could talk to him in the morning." _With that last train of thought kagome got back into the bed and cuddled into sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

_**Now **_

Sesshomaru wake up to warmth in his arms, looking down he saw that it was kagome, careful as to not wake her; he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. When sesshomaru came out of the bathroom he saw kagome sitting on the bed.

Walking up to her he gave her a kiss her on the check and said, "morning." As he turned to walk away kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Gomen nasai sesshomaru." kagome said in a whisper that he almost didn't hear her.

Looking down at her he asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"For everything, for not talking to you, for not getting the chance to tell you that night how I really felt."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you lost your mother, your grandpa and your house that night, and you almost lost your brother so you have nothing to be sorry for."

Just as those words left his mouth, kagome broke down crying, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai." Kagome repeated as she cried her eyes out.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and took kagome into his arms, "Stop that right now woman, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sesshomaru said as he held kagome in his arms.

After sesshomaru was sure that kagome had calmed he said, "look at me kagome." Kagome then left her head to look at him, sesshomaru then used his thumb to wipe away her tears, looking into each other's eyes sesshomaru asked, "Kagome, do you like this sesshomaru?"

At hearing this kagome's eyes grew wide, as the words went around in her head; kagome smiled at sesshomaru and said, "I don't like you."

At hearing those words sesshomaru felt his heart stop, "oh is that so." He said as he left kagome out his lap and placed her on the bed.

Seeing the sadness in sesshomaru's eyes and hearing it in his voice, kagome grabbed his hand before he got away from this time and said, "I don't like you sesshomaru…before she could finish sesshomaru growled out, "I heard you the first time."

"Listen sesshomaru." kagome yelled, "I don't like you, I…I love you." She said as she let his hand go. "You didn't let me finish that night, I've loved you for some time back in the past, but I didn't know how you felt, you always said that you hated humans…so I never told you."

Sesshomaru listened to what kagome said, he couldn't believe it she loved him as much as he loved her, all this time she loved him and never told him. Then again he couldn't blame her, he did say that he hated humans, but he had a reason to.

Turning to face kagome he asked, "What of inuyasha, have you gotten over him?"

"yes I have inuyasha never loved me, he always loved kikyo and now his with her, even if I was to still love him I would not get that love in return."

Sitting on the bed and pulling kagome into his lap sesshomaru said, "then this sesshomaru loves you too kagome." With that he gave her a passionate kiss, sesshomaru run his tongue on her bottom lip to asked for entrance.

Kagome's lips parted to allow him in, braking for air sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "Shill we pick this up later, I have to be at work in an hour." A shiver run down kagome's spine as sesshomaru whispered in her air.

"Ok then sesshy, what time will you be home today?"

"I'm going to leave the office early today, so about 9:00." Turning to her sesshomaru asked, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason just asking." Kagome said as she turned to hide a blush that rose on her face.

Sesshomaru lift an eyebrow at her, walking to kagome he pulled her into his embrace, "are you missing me already little kitten?"

Blushing ten shards of red at her new nickname kagome said, "Yes…I mean…I was…never mind" kagome said as she turn to walk away. Sesshomaru watched as kagome walked away and let a little smile lit up his face; getting dress sesshomaru grabbed his keys and went down stairs for his morning cup of coffee.

After sesshomaru left for work kagome went to wake souta for school, "souta wake up you have school today." Kagome said while she knocks on his door.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Souta said from inside the room. Hearing souta's answer kagome went down stairs to make breakfast, as soon as she was done souta came running down stairs.

"Here's your breakfast." Kagome said as she handed souta some eggs with bacon and french toast. "When you're done the car will be waiting for you outside."

"Ok sis, sooo what are you gonna do today?" Souta asked his sister.

"I'm gonna go see rin and after that I'm gonna go look for a job." Kagome said as she sips her tea.

"Why would you be looking for a job?"

"Well rin will be out of the hospital in a week, she's having her transplant tomorrow."

"But won't rin need you when she's out of the hospital?"

"Yes. I'm gonna stay with her until she is ready to go to school, the job will take some time to call me so it will be fine, I'll talk to sesshomaru about it tonight."

"Ok then sis." Getting up from his sit souta kissed her on the check and said, "I'll be going now, see you after school."

"Ok souta; call if you don't feel well ok." Kagome said souta nodded before he left the house. Kagome cleaned the kitchen, she then went up to take a bath, after she was done she grabbed her car keys and left for the hospital.

Kagome spend most of the day with rin, she did the usual and when rin went to sleep kagome left for home, pulling up into the driveway kagome notice the lights were off. "Where could souta be?" She asked herself.

Walking into the front door, kagome saw kindles lit the pathway to the dining room. Walking in kagome gasped at what she saw, there on the dining room floor were red and white rose patels. "Do you like it?" A voice asked form behind her.

Turning to see who it was kagome saw sesshomaru standing there with a red rose in his hand, he walked up to her and place to rose in her hair. "Its beautiful sesshomaru." kagome said as she hugged him.

"Well little kitten are you hungry?"

"yes." Kagome said as she blushes at her little pat name.

"Ok then come." Sesshomaru said as he led kagome to the table pulling out her chair he motioned for her to sit, he went to the kitchen and came out with two plates of Linguine with Cilantro Pesto with teriyaki beef. Sating it down on the table he said, "here you go little kitten."

Kagome looked at the food then at sesshomaru as he took his sit, when he took his sit she tasted the food. "This is good, where did you buy this?" "I cooked it." Sesshomaru said like it was an everyday thing. Kagpme looked up at him with wide eyes, "you…you cooked this?"

"Yes, I read the interactions from your cook book." "When did you get time to do all this?" "I left inuyasha in charge of things today; I took half a day off to get what I needed."

"You did this for me?" Kagome said with watery eyes. "Yes. Is it not to your liking?" Sesshomaru said as he went to her side wiping her tears away. "No it's not that, I love it really I do, it's just that you did this for me, I'm so happy." Kagome said as she hugged him.

Kagome then pulled out of his embrace and blushed deep red, sesshomaru then placed a slender clawed finger under her chin, and tilted her head back, and captured her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss. Kagome returned the kiss by moving her hands and wrap them around his neck, sesshomaru's arms rested round her waist as he moved his left hand to the back of her neck, making the kiss deeper (by this time he had already token them up to the room) and effectively pulling her flush against his body.

_**000000Lemon Alert000000**_

They both moaned at the contact, of their bodies pressed tightly together. Sesshomaru then lead Kagome to the huge canopy king sized bed covered in blue and silver silk sheets. Still not breaking the kiss, as he laid her down, and rested atop her. He then moved from her lips to her throat, leaving little nips, licks and sucks. This made Kagome moan, causing sesshomaru to smirk against her skin. When he reached the junction of her neck, he bit down slightly however not enough to draw blood or pierce the skin. He then sucked, and licked the flesh there. Kagome gasped, and then moaned at the intense fire coursing through her veins.

"Sesshomaru…I have to…tell you…something." Kagome tried to get out as sesshomaru bit on her junction. Not stopping his attack sesshomaru said, "What is it?" Not being able to talk as sesshomaru licked at her skin kagome said, "It could wait."

Sesshomaru moved his hands from her sides, to her shirt and slowly started to pull it off. Kagome took this opportunity to reach for his shirt and did the same. He then slowly removed pulled her pants off, in one fast stroke as he did the same with his. Sesshomaru then moved from her neck, to her lips and claimed them in a searing hot kiss. He then unclasped her bra, which clasped at the front, and that to was soon discarded with the other articles of clothing. He rested atop her again, which caused Kagome to gasp once again as his chest was pressed against her breasts.

Sesshomaru bent down then and kissed her deeply, as he positioned his hardened member at her entrance. "Ok little kitten this will hurt for a moment or two since it's your first time. Please forgive me." At this Kagome nodded in understanding. "Its ok sesshomaru, I'm ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and claimed her lips as his in a searing kiss, as he swiftly entered her completely destroying her virginity in the process. Kagome screamed into his mouth as she felt the pain of her virginity breaking away, a few tears fell from her eyes, which sesshomaru gently wiped away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you little kitten." He gently whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck. "It's ok." replied Kagome. After a moment Kagome felt the pain leave and be replaced by pleasure and she moaned lightly. Then to test the waters she moved her hips forward, and moaned again at the sensation. Sesshomaru groaned when he felt her move against him, knowing she was ready he pushed in, then pulled out then pushed back in again to the hilt. Kagome moaned as he moved within her and she was soon moving with him in tandem.

Sesshomaru began to pick up the pace, moving faster, deeper and harder, within her, this made Kagome cry out his name. As she ran her hands through his hair, he growled deeply then moaned in pleasure, he loved the way her hands run through his hair, as it gave quite a pleasurable feeling. That with the feeling of thrusting her drove him crazy and effectively drove him over the edge; he trusted faster, harder using his demonic speed. Soon he sent Kagome over the edge, him following her straight after. Kagome screamed out his name as she came.

Sesshomaru through his head back, as his eyes bled red, spilling his warm seed deep within her he bit down upon the left side of her neck at the junction there after slicing his tongue, and dragged his fangs down carefully leaving two silvery lines in his wake marking her as his life mate. Sesshomaru then collapsed beside Kagome both panting heavily, after their breathing regulated with the last of his energy he pulled Kagome to rest atop him, and like that both new mates fell into the most peaceful sleep both had ever had.

_**00000END LEMON00000**_

* * *

_**Wow! That was a really long lemon, hoped you guys liked it till then R&R. Sayonara! **_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning with the sun in her face, sitting up and groaning in pain, last night's events playing back in her head. Sesshomaru walked into the room with his pants on but no shirt, "good morning little kitten." Sesshomaru said as he bends down to kiss her.

"Sess…seshomaru, we need to talk." Kagome said as she turned her head to hide a blush.

"What is it little kitten?" Sesshomaru said putting on his shirt.

"Well I was thinking…if I could get…get a job after rin starts going to school."

"No." Sesshomaru said looking at kagome.

"No, what do you mean no?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Do not raise your voice at me, I said no and that's final."

"But…but I'll just be in the house doing nothing, I can't just stay in the house."

"If you wish a job, then I shill give you one."

"I do not wanna work for you, I wanna find me own job." Kagome said as she started to cry.

Sesshomaru hated it when she cried, he looked at her and signed, "If you wish to find a job then do so, but you cannot find one in the next two weeks, then you shill stay home." Sesshomaru said as he sat by her. "Is that clear?"

"Oh thank you sesshy, thank you." Kagome said as she lunched at him and threw her hand over his neck and kissed him.

"I will be late tonight, don't wait up." Sesshomaru said as he left the room.

"_Ok what was that about?" _Kagome asked herself, he would always come home late but he would never tell her don't wait up, shrugging it off, kagome got up and went to the bathroom.

After kagome had gotten dress, she went to the kitchen drank some coffee and left the house. Kagome spent half of the day putting in job applications; after she was done she went to the hospital to see rin.

"Hi hunny, how are you feeling today?" Kagome asked rin as she walked into the room.

"Mama, Rin is doing much better." Rin said.

"It's good to hear that rin." Kagome said as she hugged the little girl. "You're gonna be getting out in a while."

"Really, do rin get to go home and be with mama and papa?"

"Yes, but first you have to take some tests to see if your new heart (she already had the heart transplant, that's why kagome is looking for a job) is working fine."

Just then the doctor walked into the room. "Well hello Ms. Higurashi." The doctor said as he walked up to kagome.

"Well hello there Dr. Lee, when do you think rin will be able to go home." Kagome asked.

"Well she will be able to go home within a week." The doctor said looking up from his note pad.

"Really, rin get to go home and stay with mama and papa?" Rin asked with a little shock.

"Yes that's right." The doctor said with a little giggle.

"It's that great rin, you get to come home with me and papa, are you happy?" Kagome said as she hugged the little girl.

"Oh yes mama, rin is really happy." Rin said. Kagome gave rin a bath, do her hair and got her dress that afternoon, after rin had lunch she also took her on a walk around the hospital. After she left the hospital kagome went job hunting.

Kagome got home late that night, walking into the living room she saw inuyasha sitting on the couch the watching TV. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

Hearing his name inuyasha turned to see kagome standing in the living room wearing military tank top that shows a little on her stomach, with a pair of low rise jeans. Picking his jaw of the grand inuyasha said, "I'm waiting for sesshomaru."

"Oh well his gonna be late tonight." Kagome said walking pass him. _"So that's why he said he'll be late." _"You can wait if you want, but I think his going to be really late tonight."

"Oh well in that case I'll wait then; I have something important to talk to him about." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then, would you like something to drink?"

"Ah yeah, thanks."

"Ok then we have water, juice, beer, of wine?" Kagome said looking into the refrigerator.

"I'll have a beer."

Pulling out a bottle of red strip (it's a Jamaican beer) for inuyasha, kagome poured a glass of red wine for herself then went to the living room. "Here you go." She said handing inuyasha his beer.

"Thanks kagome." Inuyasha said as he took the beer.

"You welcome, so how is kikyo doing?" Kagome asked as she sat on the couch.

She's fine, she's with child so she hasn't been feeling well." Inuyasha said not noticing what he just told kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen at hearing kikyo was going to have inuyasha's baby, _"so kikyo's going to have inuyasha's baby." _"Oh, so kikyo's gonna have your baby?" Kagome asked sadness in her voice.

At hearing the way kagome's voice held sadness, inuyasha then notice that he had told kagome about kikyo being pregnant. "Kagome I'm…I'm sorry kagome."

"Its ok, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, you told me you loved me a long time ago and I'm sorry I couldn't love you back."

"That's fine inuyasha, at list you have the one you really love right." Kagome said as the tears she had been holding back since she first saw inuyasha came pouring down her checks, getting up from her sit she asked, "Do you want another drink?"

Getting up from the couch, inuyasha went after kagome in the kitchen. "Kagome I…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for inuyasha; you can't help who you love." Kagome said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I still do love you kagome, it's…it's just that kikyo was my first love you know." Inuyasha said as he went up to kagome.

"I get it ok inuyasha, so please, just drop it."

"I really am sorry kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Inuyasha let go." Kagome said as she tried to push him away, but he just held her tight. "Let go inuyasha." Just then sesshomaru walked in to find kagome in his brother's embrace.

"Just what the hell is going on here." sesshomaru said coming into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffy, but I'm going to leave it here for now, R&R. **_

_**Sayonara! Sesshy's one and only. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

_**Last Time **_

"Just what the hell is going on here." sesshomaru said coming into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Now**_

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she pushed inuyasha away from her. "This is not what it looks like; you said you would be late…"

Before inuyasha knew what was happening, his brother had him by the neck against the wall. "So you went into my brother's arms for the night." Sesshomaru said cutting her off. "We've only been mates but for a day kagome, and now this."

"No, this is not what it seems, inuyasha was waiting for you to come home." Kagome said going up to sesshomaru and trying to get his hands out from inuyasha's neck.

"And he decided to wait in your arms." Sesshomaru said squeezing on his brother's throat, eyes bleeding red.

"Sesshomaru stop it you gonna kill him." Kagome cried out, as she tries to get sesshomaru off of inuyasha.

"Nothing…happened…sesshomaru." Inuyasha gasped out between breaths.

"Really now half-breed, then pray tell why she was in your arms." inuyasha said nothing but turn away from sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru please, I swear nothing happened." Kagome cried still holding onto sesshomaru's wrist.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome and back at inuyasha, letting him fall to the ground. Kagome went to inuyasha's side to see if he was ok, seeing this sesshomaru's eyes bleed n even dipper red, "get out of my house half-breed, or I will kill you where you stand and leave your pup without a father."

Knowing that his brother was serious, inuyasha got up and left his brothers house without another word. "You almost killed him." Kagome yelled when inuyasha walked out the door.

"And that would bother you why?" Sesshomaru asked with an icy voice.

"What is wrong with you sesshomaru, you know that I would never cheat on you."

"Could've fooled me, I come home to find you in my brother's arms, _**your**_ ex-lover."

"Don't you dare, don't you dare sesshomaru."

"Don't I dare what? Don't I dare think that you still love him no matter what kagome, huh is that it?" sesshomaru roared.

Kagome looked up at sesshomaru with wide eyes, "is that what you think? That I still love inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walks up to sesshomaru and cup his check. "Did I not say that I loved you, I'm I not your mate sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away from kagome and asked, "So why were you in his arms?" kagome looked into sesshomaru's eyes and told him what had happened. "And that's why I was in his arms, not because I love him."

"I'm sorry kagome, I just don't want to lose you to the half-breed, I lose enough to him already." Sesshomaru said as he embraced kagome.

"You will never lose me sesshomaru, never." Kagome said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, the night was spend having hot make up sex.

It had been a week since kagome and sesshomaru had their fight and hot make up sex, kagome found a job at a restaurant, rin was coming out of the hospital today and kagome was on her way to pick her up.

Walking into rin's hospital room kagome asked, "Are you ready to go home rin?"

"Yes mama, rin is so happy; rin gets to be with mama and papa." Rin said as she run into kagome's arms.

"Well then let's get you ready to go home." Kagome said as she patted rin on the head. About an hour later of signing papers and driving, kagome had finally gotten rin home. "Welcome to your new home rin."

Rin look at the building in awe was this really her home, was she going to live there with her mama and papa, and even uncle souta. "It's so pretty mama." Rin said as they walked up to the front doors. As soon as they opened the door all you heard was "WELCOME HOME RIN." There were balloons ever where, everyone was there to welcome rin home.

Sesshomaru walked up to his daughter and picked her up, "welcome home rin." He said as he hugged her.

"Papa, rin is so happy to be home." Rin said as she cried, turning around to look at everyone rin said, "Rin is happy to see everyone too."

That night there was a welcome home party for rin, everyone was there. It has been two weeks now and kagome was getting rin read for school, and getting ready for work herself. "Ok hunny do you have everything?" Kagome asked rin.

"Yes mama, rin has her lunch money and rin has her school bag." Rin said.

"Ok hunny, that's good, ready to leave?"

"Yes mama." Rin said, rin then looked around and didn't see what she was looking for. Seeing that kagome asked.

"What is it hunny?"

"Where is papa mama?"

"Papa left early today, you will see him after school ok, now come on don't want you to be late for school." Kagome said as she and rin left the house. Pulling up to rin's school kagome lend in and gave her a kiss on the check. "Have a good day at school hunny."

"Ok mama I will." Rin said as she waved bye to her mother. Two hours later kagome pulled into the garage of 'The Shikon Moonlight' restaurant. That was where she worked, she had a degree in teaching, but she wanted to work somewhere that was fun.

While looking for a job she had meet hojo and he told her that he could have gotten her a job there because his father worked for the owner of the restaurant, he didn't know who the owner was though. Kagome how ever thought that the name was a little weird for a restaurant but brushed it off, she did like the uniforms though, it was a mini red and maroon flirty skirt with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Hi kagome." Kagome heard as she walked into the restaurant, turning around she saw hojo walking up to her.

"Hey hojo what's up?"

"So how do you like working here, I mean I know it's only been one week, but do you like it?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for getting me this job."

"It's no problem, anyway it seems like a lot more people started to come since you started to work here."

"I'm sure that's not true hojo, I mean this place was pretty popular before I came here."

"Yes that's true, but since you came even more people come here now, even daddy said so."

Before kagome could answer, a voice from behind her said, "Ok everyone it's now opening time."

Kagome went to the back to change into her uniform, coming back out she saw that almost all eyes were on her. _"If sesshomaru finds out I'm dead." _She said to herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru sat in his office waiting for his business partner from New York to get here; they had reservations at The Shikon Moonlight for 1:30 to discuss how the company in New York was holding up.

"Mr. Tashio, Mr. James is here sir." Came sango's voice over the intercom.

"Very well then, have a limo ready to leave for the restaurant and let inuyasha know." Sesshomaru said as he got up from his sit, walking to the elevator sesshomaru spotted inuyasha. "Inuyasha come we leave now."

"Where is Mr. James?" Inuyasha asked as they got into the elevator.

"He is waiting down stairs; we leave for The Shikon Moonlight."

"Why that restaurant sesshomaru, you know how the uniforms are. Is it wise to bring a business partner there?"

"Do you take me for a fool inuyasha, I may own the place but I would never do business there, he was the one who asked to go there."

"How did he know about it?"

"Inuyasha, he is our business partner is he not?" Seeing inuyasha give a nod sesshomaru said, "Then how pray tell he will not know about it even though he does not have a share."

"I guess you're right." Just then the elevator reached the first floor. Walking to the front door sesshomaru spotted Mr. James and walked to him. "Shall we." He said as they entered the limo.

"So sesshomaru how has business been, is there any lady in the picture now?" Mr. James said as they sat there in the limo.

"Business has been good, and that is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh come now sesshomaru, why so uptight?" Mr. James asked in a joking voice. "Can't one friend ask another if he has a woman in his life?"

"When is sesshomaru not uptight?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he turns a death glance to his brother.

"nothing." Inuyasha said with a nerves laugh. "Oh look we're here." he said as the limo pulled up at the restaurant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome was just getting done with table 20 when hojo called her. "Kagome the owner just came in, the table in the VIP section."

"Why do I have to do it, can't someone else do it? I'm really not in the mood to put up with some big shot." Kagome said as she walked to hojo.

"The boss told you to take that table."

"Ok fine, but that's the last big shot table I'm doing for today." Kagome said as she walked to the VIP section. "Welcome to The Shikon Moonlight and what would you like to drink." Kagome said as she walked into the room.

Hearing a familiar voice sesshomaru looked up from talking to his brother and Mr. James, when his eyes land on the person in front of him, he nearly lost it. There in front of him stood kagome in the restaurant's uniform (don't have time to elaborate) with every male's eye on her.

"KAGOME, what the hell is the meaning of this." He yelled not being able to control his self any longer. Hearing someone yell her name, kagome looked up only to be face with a very angry sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." she whispered.

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I just have a lot to do. Anyway here is another chapter to 'The Future' hope you like it. **_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

_**Last Time **_

"KAGOME, what the hell is the meaning of this." He yelled not being able to control his self any longer. Hearing someone yell her name, kagome looked up only to be face with a very angry sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." she whispered.

* * *

**Now **

"Sess…sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked with shock eyes looking up at sesshomaru's red ones.

"Kagome, I will give you one minute to tell me what you are doing here and in that uniform." Sesshomaru said as he tried to control his anger, what the hell is his mate thinking dressing like that in front of everyone.

"I work here sesshou." Kagome said in a sweet voice as she smiles up at him.

"You will cease working here at once." Sesshomaru said in a half yell.

"What? Why? You said I could get a job sesshou."

"Any other job, but that one."

"What is wrong with you? First you don't want me to get one, then you let me, and now that I found one you want me to stop, well I will not." Kagome yelled.

"Woman, you will not yell at this sesshomaru, and you will do as I say, I will not have my mate walking about dressed like a slut." Sesshomaru half yelled.

Kagome felt the tears come into her eyes, "is that what you think of me sesshomaru? You think me a slut for working here, at a restaurant that you owned by the way." Kagome said as the silent tears run down her check. At this point everyone in the VIP room were looking at them. (Which is Mr. James, the boss, hojo and inuyasha?)

Now he felt bad for what he said, he hated it when she cried; walking up to her he pulled her into his arms. "Let go sesshomaru." Kagome said but he kept his hold on her. "I said let go."

"Kagome, I…I didn't mean it, I just don't want my mate give other men an eye full of what is mine." He growled as he nuzzled his mating mark.

"Do you not trust me sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Of course I do, it's them I don't trust." Sesshomaru said as he turned her to face him.

"Then let me work here, you have nothing to worry about I promise." Kagome said as she cupped his check.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, why is it that when it came to this women in his arms he was so soft. "If that is what you wish little kitten." He said as he lend in and capture her lips with his.

"REALLY?" Kagome asked as she smiled up at him, seeing him not, she hugged him and said, "Oh thank you sesshou."

"But you will do no more than five tables." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into a kiss. "I'm I understood?"

"Yes sesshou." Kagome said as she gave him a passionate kiss. Pulling away from the kiss kagome felt like she was going to puke. "Can you let go sesshou, I feel like I'm gonna puke." Kagome said as she run to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru stood there with wide eyes, _"how dear she say she was gonna puke after kissing this sesshomaru, like this sesshomaru makes her sick." _Coming back to his senses, sesshomaru moved to walkout of the restaurant.

"Where are you going sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked seeing his brother walk to the door.

"I am simply going back to the office." Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

"What about the meeting with Mr. James, and what of kagome?"

"You can handle the meeting can you not?" and with that sesshomaru was out the door. He was beyond pissed with kagome.

Kagome came out of the bathroom five minutes to find sesshomaru gone. "Where's sesshou?"

"He got mad for some unone reason and left for the office." Inuyasha said as he watches kagome's face fell into a sad look.

"Oh I see." Kagome said a little sad. "Well I guess it's back to work then." Turning to inuyasha she gave him a kiss on the check. "See you later inuyasha."

"Ok kagome." Turning to Mr. James inuyasha said, "I'm sorry you had to see this, sesshomaru just doesn't like that kagome is working at all, as for him leaving I have no idea why he did, but for this I am also sorry."

"Think nothing of it; I think I would do the same if my 'mate' looked at beautiful as kagome." Mr. James said. "Shill we finish business then."

6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6

After doing the business deal with Mr. James, inuyasha went back to then office to talk to sesshomaru. "What the hell was that sesshomaru?" A pissed off inuyasha asked as he walked into sesshomaru's office.

"Inuyasha I would like it if you knock next time." Sesshomaru said as his fingers moved on the keyboard in front of him.

Signing inuyasha sat at his brother's desk, "what happened at the restaurant sesshomaru? Why did you leave so mad?"

"Does she think this sesshomaru as sicken that she had to 'puke' as she put it?"

"She probably just felt sick, maybe she eat something bad." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"And she suddenly felt it when she kissed this sesshomaru, ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled out.

"So what are you gonna do sesshomaru? Walk out on her every time she pukes, go fine another woman because you make kagome sick? Get a hold of yourself, kagome would never puke just cause you kiss her without good reason, and instead you find out what's wrong with her, you're here acting like a pup."

"This sesshomaru is no pup, perhaps she's still in love with you brother. She was in your arms three weeks ago."

"So that's it, you're still on edge about that?" Signing inuyasha run his fingers through his hair, "you know sesshomaru, kagome loves you and if you don't relax you might just loose her."

"How can she love me when she only told me once, tell me inuyasha how many times did she tell you in the past?"

"What does that have to do with anything; this isn't about me this is about you and kagome."

"That's enough inuyasha, get out I have work to do." Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention back to his laptop.

"Fine, but if you keep that up sesshomaru you're gonna lose her." with that inuyasha walked out of his brothers office.

6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6y6

"See you tomorrow hojo." Kagome said as she got into her car and drove off. _"Why would sesshomaru leave like that all of a sudden?" _Kagome thought to herself as she pulled up into rin's school parking lot.

"Hi mama." Rin said as she came into the car.

"Hi hunny, how was your day?"

"Rin had fun mama, rin made a new friend."

"Really, and what is his/her name?"

"His name is ichiro mama."

"So it's a boy is it?"

"Yes mama, we're in the same class."

"Ok then, ready to go home and see papa?" Kagome asked, seeing rin nod kagome pulled out of the parking lot. Kagome and rin got home to an empty house, "sesshomaru we're home." Kagome said as she and rin walked into the house.

"Papa, papa are you here?" Rin called out as she went into sesshomaru's home office.

"I don't think his home yet hun, come on let's eat and then I'll help you with your homework." Kagome said as she went into the kitchen to make something for rin and herself. It had been well past four hours now and still no sesshomaru, kagome had called sango and asked her if he was at the office, but sango had said no, he had left the office around 3 in the afternoon and now it was passing 7 o'clock.

"Mama I'm sleepy, where's papa?" a sleepy rin asked climbing into her mother's lap.

"I don't know hun, but it's time for bed." Kagome said as she got up with rin in her arms. "Come I'll read you a story."

"Ok mama." Kagome walked into rin's room and tucked her into bed, after readying her a story she went down stairs to make her something to eat, for some reason she felt hungry. Coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of honey and chocolate coated strawberries, kagome sat down on the couch.

Five minutes later she could hear the door opening, looking up she saw that it was none other than sesshomaru. "Hi kitten."

* * *

**Ok people here you go, one more chapter down, hope you like it. **

**Sesshou's one and only. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

_**Last Time **_

Five minutes later she could hear the door opening, looking up she saw that it was none other than sesshomaru. "Hi kitten."

* * *

_**Now **_

"Don't hi kitten me sesshomaru, where have you been." Kagome asked as she went up to him.

"I went venting." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her on the check and went into the kitchen.

"Venting, why would you go venting?" Kagome asked as she also went into the kitchen.

"I had things to think about."

"Like what, couldn't you talk to me about it?" Kagome asked as she half yelled at him.

"Woman, this sesshomaru is tired, and you will not yell at this sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he walked pass her.

Kagome looked at him walk into their room, what is wrong with him, is he still made that she's working at the restaurant. Kagome walked into the room to rind sesshomaru in the shower, taking off her clothes, kagome got into the shower with sesshomaru and held him from behind.

"I won't work in the restaurant anymore if you don't want me to." Kagome whispered as she held him.

"It has nothing to do with that, I trust you to not get with another male." Sesshomaru said as the hot water run down his body.

"Then what is it, why won't you tell me."

Turning around to face her, sesshomaru took her face between his thumb and index finger. "Tell me kagome, do you love this sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes, why was he asking that yes she loved him, but she couldn't tell him. "Wh...Why do you ask that, you know I do."

"Well say it." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he kissed it lightly.

"I…I love you sesshomaru." kagome said as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Do you mean it, do you only love me kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You know I do sesshomaru, what is all this about?"

"I want to hear you say it when we make love, I want you to tell me when we go to sleep." Sesshomaru said as he lifts kagome and trust into her. "Can you do that for me kagome?"

"Yes." Kagome moan as sesshomaru trusted into her with speed. "I will, just do that again; I was really worried about you."

After making hot passionate sex in the shower, kagome and sessgomaru went to bed, as they laid there in the bed sesshomaru asked, "Kagome."

"Yes sesshou, what is it?" kagome asked as she turned to look at him.

"Why did you throw up when you kissed me, do I make you that sick?" sesshomaru asked with sadness in her voice.

"No never, I just felt sick I've been feeling sick for a week now, and I've been having those wired cravings." Kagome said as she kissed his lips. "So don't you ever think that you make me sick, I love you sesshou."

"So does that mean?" Sesshomaru said as he went down to kagome's stomach and nuzzled his face into it, he sniffed it and looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Kagome asked as she looks down at him.

"You're with child, you're having my pup." Sesshomaru said with happiness in his voice.

Kagome looked at him with wide open eyes, "a…a baby? I'm having a baby?" kagome said as tears came into her eyes.

"Are you not happy to have this seshomaru's child?" sesshomaru asked as he looked at her with hurt eyes.

"No, no I'm happy, I'm so happy." Kagome said as she hugged him. "We're having a baby."

"Yes we are." Sesshomaru said as he held her to his chest.

"But…what about my job, I just started." Kagome said with a little sadness in her voice.

"If you wish it, you could work until you no longer can." Sesshomaru said as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Really, thank you sesshou."

"Anything for you little kitten." Sesshomaru said as he laid there holding kagome in his arms. "Now sleep, you need rest." With that the two slept into dreamland.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been two weeks since kagome had found out she was going to have sesshomaru's baby, today was her day off from work and since it was her day off, she thought she would surprise sesshomaru at work with lunch. Kagome stood by the stove fixing sesshomaru's lunch, when she was done she put it in a picnic basket and went to get dress.

"I hope he doesn't get mad?" Kagome said to herself as she got dress. When she was done getting dress, she went down stairs grabbed her keys and the picnic basket and headed out the door to sesshomaru's office.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru was just about to walk out his office door, when his secretary walked up to him. "What is it that you want woman?" Sesshomaru asked his secretary as she stood there in front of him, sango who was his personal secretary, was out of the office today.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a meeting after lunch with H&M Co." His secretary said as she practically stood in his face to tell him as she handed him the file.

"Yes, this sesshomaru is well aware of that." Sesshomaru said as he took the file from her hand.

"Is there anything that you would like for lunch Mr. Tashio?" The secretary asked looking up at him.

"No that will be all." Sesshomaru said looking at the file thinking that maybe he should go home to eat lunch with kagome. So deep in his thoughts, sesshomaru was unaware that his secretary was leaning into him.

"Is everything alright Mr. Tashio?" He heard her asked, looking up to face her, he was stunned to see how close her face was to his, and before he knew it she had learned in and kissed him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was in a happy mood as she got off the elevator, as she round the corner to sesshomaru's office, she was stood there wide eyes at what she saw in front of her. There in front of her was her so called mate kissing another woman. "Sesshomaru…how could you." Kagome said as she turned and run back into the elevator.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru didn't know what had just happened, one minute he was looking at the files in hand, the next minute his secretary had kissed him. What the hell did that woman think she was doing, he could kill her where she stood, did she not know that. He was just about to do just that what her heard, "sesshomaru…how could you?" Looking up at where the voice came from, he saw kagome running to the elevator.

"kagome." He called as he pushed the woman away from him, h would deal with her later, right now he had to stop his mate, and explain what she had just saw. Knowing the she was running to her car and that buy the time he took the elevator to reach her it would be too late, sesshomaru jumped from his office window., and went after his mate in the parking lot.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was just about to open her car to get in, when someone grabbed her from behind. Know that it was sesshomaru by how gentle the arm went around her waist, kagome said. "Let me go sesshomaru, go back to your office whore." As she tried to pull out of his hold.

"Woman be still." Sesshomaru said as he pulled kagome to his chest.

"I can't believe I told you I love you." Kagome said as she let the tears run. "Let go you two-timing basted."

"I would never take another female, what you saw is not what it looked like." Sesshomaru said as he held her back to his chest.

"I walked in on you KISSING her sesshomaru, so don't tell me what I saw." Kagome cried as she tried to again get out of his hold.

"She kissed me; this sesshomaru would never deceive you." Sesshomaru growled as he held kagome to him. "You are having my pup; you hold my heart in your hand, why would I do anything to jeopardize that?"

Kagome stood there crying listing to what sesshomaru was saying, he did not sound like he was lying, but why was that girl kissing him. "Then why was she kissing you, why didn't you push her away?"

"She brought in some files for a meeting this sesshomaru have today, when this sesshomaru looked up she was right there in his face, before this sesshomaru knew what was happening, her lips came onto mines." Sesshomaru said as his grip on kagome's waist tighten. "You have to believe this sesshomaru; he would do nothing to hurt you."

"If it's as you say, the get read of her." kagome said as she tilt her head to watch him.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at kagome, just then he was the basket in her hand. "Is that for me?"

"It was."

"And why is it that "it was?"

"Because, I'm still mad at you for letting her kiss you."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said as he started to give butterfly kisses to kagome's neck. "Then…kiss…I think…kiss…I'll have…kiss…something else."

Kagome couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips, "sesshou." Kagome said as sesshomaru continued his assault on her neck.

"Yes little kitten."

"Not here."

Stopping his trail of kisses sesshomaru looked up at her, "very well then." He said as he nuzzled her mating mark. "I have a meeting after lunch, how about I meet you home after?"

"No."

"No?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at her.

"We can't, it might hurt the baby." Kagome said as she put her hand on her tummy.

"The pup will be fine." Sesshomaru said.

"But I don't want to hurt him/her."

"And you won't, I'll be gentle I promise." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her neck once more.

"You're such a perverted old man." Kagome said as she gave a little giggle.

"That I am, but only with you." Sesshomaru said as he turned her to face him and kissed her. "Get some rest when you get home."

"Yes sir." Kagome said as she kissed him and went into her car. "Don't be late sesshou." She said as she rolled down the window.

"I won't." sesshomaru said as he gave her a kiss and watch her pull out the parking lot. "_Now to deal with that woman."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he went to his office.

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, here is another chappie, I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


	11. authors note

_**To the readies of this story, **_

_**Sorry I haven't written any chapters for this story so far, but I was in the hospital for a while undergoing surgery and had to stay for a couple of weeks. I would like you all to know that I will be writing new chapters soon. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


End file.
